Eternal Blue Sky
by Akatsuki Mamoru
Summary: Ketenangan hari Minggu hancur karena suara dentingan bel yang berbunyi Ding... Dong... Ding... Dong... Siapa yang tak terkejut jika saat pintu dibuka tidak ada orang di sana Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...! " B-bayi.. a-ada bayi dalam box! Dan.. apa ini? Sepucuk surat? " Benar-benar ini akan menjadi cerita baru bagi Ryu,Rui , Haizaki dan Hyuga, empat bersaudara yang tidak satupun dari
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Pagi yang cerah. Ryu membuka kedua matanya yang menyembunyikan iris biru kelam nan indah miliknya perlahan saat merasa hangatnya sinar matahari membelai tubuhnya, dengan lancang masuk dari celah korden kamarnya yang tidak tertutup rapat. Ia menggeliat lalu duduk di tempat tidurnya.

" Ryu-kun, Kau sudah bangun? " panggil seseorang dari balik pintu kamar ryu.

" hai' Nii-sama " sahut Ryu

" Ryu-kun tidak kerja hari ini? " Rui, kakak Ryu mengiingatkan. Ryu menoleh ke arah jam kecil di atas meja rias. Eketika mata kelamnya membulat.

" Kuso! Aku bisa terlambat " dia mengumpat.

Lalu dia dengan cepat menyambar handuk di atas kursi meja tulisnya. Kemudian ia membuka pintu kamarnya dengan kasar hingga sang kakak terkejut

" minggir Nii-sama! " seru Ryu

Sepuluh menit kemudian Ryu turun dan beabng besama saudaranya yang lain di meja makan. " Astaga, onii-sama bagaimana caranya menyimpulkan dasi ini?! Aaaaaaaaa! " Ryu membanting dasi kerjanya " Ck! Baka " jawab sang bungsu – Haizaki – sambil menyantap roti buatan sang kakak keduanya, Rui

" Apa kamu bilang?! Begitukah caramu menyapa kakak kembarmu di pagi hari?! " Ryu langsung menyerang sang bungsu.

Seketika ada aura tidak nyaman yang membuat mereka berdua diam dan makan dengan tenang ' m-mereka itu ' Rui hanya bisa tersenyum melihat ketiga saudaranya yang tidak pernah akur itu

" Ryu, Hari ini kau yang handle perusahaan di Yokohama, aku akan ke Korea untuk menemui klien di sana " kata sang sulung, Hyuga dengan penuh wibawa. " uhuk! " ryu tersedak roti yang dimakannya karena kaget " K-kenapa aku?! Kenapa bukn Rui Onii-sama? " Ryu menunjuk-nunjuk rui dengan pisau selai di tangannya.

" turunkan tanganmu Ryuzaki Shotaro! " nada bicara Hyuga naik beberapa oktaf " Rui punya murid yang harus dia urus! Dan lagi, hanya kau dan aku yang bekerja di sana. Selama aku, Otou-sama dan Okaa-sama tidak ada perusahaan ada di tanganmu " jelasnya panjang lebar.

Ryu hanya mengangguk dan melanjutkan makannya lagi dengan tatapan jengkel pada kedua kakaknya itu dan dibalas dengan senyuman yang seolah ' Aku menang, adik manisku ' padanya

" Daaaaaa... Tadaima," sapa Ryu saat dia sudah mengganti sepatunya dengan slippers yang sudah disediakan.

Lalu pintu kembali terbuka dan muncullah Hyuga yang tampak lesu, lemas, lunglai, sepertinya dia terkena Anemia ( Auth dibunuh Hyuga )

" Hyuga Nii-sama? Aku pikir Nii-sama ke korea " kata Ryu dengan wajah heran.

" aku tertinggal pesawat, jadi aku putuskan untuk pulang saja. Hhh, hari ini sangat menyebalkan. " jawab Hyuga dan disambut anggukan dari Ryu.

Lalu mereka berdua masuk bersama. Hyuga langsung ke kamarya dan Ryu menuju ke ruang makan, disana ada Rui dan Haizaki yang sedang menikmati makan malam.

" oo, hudah hulang honkey? " tanya Haizaki dengan mulut penuh yang sukses mendapat getokan sendok sayur dari Rui.

" ya, tadi aku sudah memberi salam tapi tidak ada yang menjawab " jawab Ryu sambil mencomot daging di garpu milik Haizaki

" Hei, Monkey! " protes Haizaki

" Gomenne, kami tidak dengar " Rui mencoba melerai kedua adiknya itu

" oo, mana Hyuga Nii-sama? " tanya Haizaki

" di kamarnya, dia tadi tertinggal pesawat " kata Ryu yang disambut tawa kedua saudaranya itu.

Beberapa menit setelah makan malam berakhir, Rui dan Haizaki beranjak ke ruangan keluarga sedangkan Ryu memilih pergi ke kamarnya untuk berganti pakaiannya

" Sekarang kita mau apa? Nonton? " tanya Rui pada sang adik bungsu Haizaki yang sedang sibuk membuka bungkus snack kripik kentang

Dan mereka pun memutuskan untuk menonton film dengan ditemani kripik kentang. Saat itu juga Ryu turun dari kamarnya di lantai dua dan langsung nimbrung dengan kedua saudaranya yang sedang asik. Atau sebenarnya hanya Rui yang asik menonton film, sedangkan Haizaki hanya asik dengan **Smartphone** nya

" Nii-sama, sedang nonton apa? " tanya Ryu yang langsung memindahkan mangkuk popcorn dari pangkuan Rui ke pangkuannya

" F-I-L-M " katanya dengan penekanan sambil memindahkan lagi mangkuk popcorn ke pangkuannya dengan tatapan 'ini-punya-ku'

" ehee.. gomen, Nii-sama " Ryu menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal " tapi film apa? " tanya Ryu lagi

" Baby and Me, memang drama korea sih, tapi bagus loh " Rui mulai mempromosikan film itu

Sedangkan Haizaki yang dari tadi asik dengan smartphoenya mulai tertarik dengan isi film itu " ara, baru usia segitu sudah punya bayi? Astaga! " kata Haizaki yang sukses membuat tatapan curiga dari sang kakak kembar Ryu

" ya, kau hati-hati saja siapa tau besok ada seorang gadis yang datang kemari lalu meminta pertangungjawaban karena 'bayi yang aku kandung ini anakmu Haizaki-kun ' " kata-kata Ryu itu sukses mendapat pukulan dari Haizaki " hei! Itukah perlakuanmu kepada kakakmu?! " geram Ryu. Dan segeralah terjadi perang dunia ke 4.

Rui hanya bisa menghela nafas berat melihat kedua adikya itu " Sudah DIAM! " bentaknya dan benar saja adik-adiknya itu langsung diam, pasalnya mereka berdua tahu kalau Rui marah akan lebih menyeramkan dari seekor Gozila super Raksasa.

Hari Minggu, adalah hari yang paling ditunggu oleh keempat pria di rumah ini. Terlihat di ruang keluarga sudah duduk manis tiga pria tampan yang sedang menonton film bersama. Tiba-tiba

 **Ding..Dong..**

 **Ding..Dong..**

Suara bel rumah yang berdentang mengusik mereka yang tengah asik menonton. Mereka yang sama-sama malas membuka pintu memilih untuk memandang sang bungsu dengan tatapan ' Cepat-buka-pintunya' dan dengan sangat terpaksa Haizaki harus membuka pintunya

" Da-He! " tidak ada orang di depan pintu

" Ha-han-hantu? " pikirnya paranoid " ma-mana mungkin.. heheh " dia menyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

Lalu Haizaki memutuskan untuk masuk. Tapi, saat dia melangkahkan kakinya dia tidak sengaja menendang sesuatu.

" He? Nani o kore? "

Dia berjongkok dan membuka kain yang menutupi keranjang itu sembari sesekali celingukan untuk menemukan orang yang meletakkan keranjang ini sembarangan. Dan ini yang terjadi.

" Oniiii-sammmaaaaaaaa "

Haizaki yang histeri dengan cepat membawa keranjang itu masuk ke dalam rumah untuk diberitahukan pada kakaknya

" Aho! Kenapa teriak-teriak? " Hyuga menyambut adik bungsunya itu dengan getokan di kepalanya

" ini... ini... aduh! " kini giliran Rui yang menggetok Haizaki dengan kipas pukul tapi setelah melihat keranjang yang dibawa olenya...

" Nani ka kore ? " tunjuk Rui pada keranjang yang dibawa Haizaki

Karena tidak mendapat jawaban dari Haizaki yang sibuk mengelus kepalanya, mereka berdua memutuskan untuk membukannya sendiri, dan iipun terjadi...

" NANI?! BAYI?! " teriak Hyuga dan Rui bersamaan.

" Jaa Aho! " kini Haizaki yang menggetok kedua kakaknya itu " Aaaaa... gomen Onii-kyaaaaaa " dan dia dibantai oleh kakaknya sendiri.

-beberapa menit kemudian-

" chotto, ini anak siapa? "

Keranjang tadi berisi bayi perempua yang manis dengan mahkota biru kemerahan sepundak dan tubuh mungilnya dibalut oleh gaun gotik lolita bewarna merah. Gadis mungil itu tidak terusik oleh jeritan histeris dari ketiga pria di sekelilingnya itu.

" Aho, kau ayah bayi inikan? " tanya Hyuga yang sudah siap dengan tongkat baseballnya

" Na-nande... Jaaa, tidak! " Omel Haizaki

" eeto, mungkin ini bisa membantu... " Rui dengan wajah polosnya menyerahkan secarik kertas

Deg!

" Shimatta... " kata meraka bersamaan

" hoaamm,, Ohayou Gozaimas... " Ryu yang baru saja keluar dari alam mimpi turun dengan tertatih karena jiwanya masih terpencar.

Ketiga saudaranya sontak menatapnya seolah dia baru saja membunuh ayah-ibu mereka. Ryu yang merasakan tatapan itu berusaha kembali naik ke kamarnya tapi...

" Ryuzaki Shotaro " Hyuga memanggilnya dengan penuh penekanan

Dengan sangat terpaksa Ryu kembali ke tempat ketiga saudaranya berada dan bertanya " Ada apa Onii-sama? " tanyanya dengan polos dan tidak sengaja dia melirik keranjang yang berisi bayi lucu yang kini sudah membuka matanya dan menatap mereka dengan tatapan bingung

" Daaa,,, bayi siapa ini?! " katanya sambil menunjuk ke arah sang bayi

" Daa, Teme katakan siapa ibu dari bayi ini! " bentak Ryu pada Haizaki

" Teme! " Haizaki langsung memberikan Ryu sebuah pukulan telak " Harusnya aku yang bertanya! Dan kenapa kalian semua harus menuduhku?! " dia berkali-kali memberikan pukulannya pada wajah rupawan Ryu.

Tapi, bukan tanpa alasan mereka menuduh Haizaki, dia dikenal sebagai Cassanova dan banyak teman perempuannya.

" M-maksudnya? " dan saat itu Rui menyerahkan secarik kertas

[ Dear Ryuzaki Shotaro,

Aku benar-benar memita maaf, bukannya aku sudah tidak mampu merawatnya tapi aku ingin dia juga merasakan kasih sayang dari ayahnya. Namanya Aizuru Shotaro kau bisa memanggilnya Aizu. Dan dia adalah PUTRIMU ]


	2. Chapter 2

" M-maksudnya? " dan saat itu Rui menyerahkan secarik kertas

[ Dear Ryuzaki Shotaro,

Aku benar-benar memita maaf, bukannya aku sudah tidak mampu merawatnya tapi aku ingin dia juga merasakan kasih sayang dari ayahnya. Namanya Aizuru Shotaro kau bisa memanggilnya Aizu. Dan dia adalah PUTRIMU ]

.

.

Chapter 2

[ Dear Ryuzaki Shotaro,

Aku benar-benar memita maaf, bukannya aku sudah tidak mampu merawatnya tapi aku ingin dia juga merasakan kasih sayang dari ayahnya. Namanya Aizuru Shotaro kau bisa memanggilnya Aizu. Dan dia adalah PUTRIMU ]

Berulang kali Ryu membaca lembaran surat itu dan berulang kali pula dia menatap bayi dan ketiga saudaranya bergantian. Lalu tiba-tiba...

" Daaaa... Ryu! " Ryu pingsan karena Shock. Sementara ketiga saudaranya hanya menghela nafas pasrah.

Someone Point Of View

Aku mendengar suara pintu terbuka, jujur saja aku sempat merasa takut saat yang kulihat bukan dirinya. Keranjang yang aku tinggalkan di sana dibawa masuk oleh seorang pria seumuranku yang aku tahu bahwa itu adalah adiknya. Saat ini aku hanya bisa mengadahkan wajahku keatas agar butiran air mataku tidak tertarik grafitasi bumi.

" Maafkan Kaa-san sayang.. "

Sekuat apapun aku menahan air mataku, entah bagaimana tetap saja dapat lolos dari mataku.

Aku kembali mengenang senyum cerahnya, suara manisnya. Astaga! Baru beberapa menit saja aku sudah merindukannya. Merindukan putri kecilku yang aku serahkan pada pelukan ayahnya.

Ingin rasanya aku berbalik ke rumah besar itu dan merebut kembali putri manisku itu. Tapi rasanya itu tidak mungkin.

" Selamat tinggal, Aizu sayang "

Aku melangkah menjauhi rumah mewah itu dengan harapan dapat melepas putriku.

Someone Point Of View **end**

" U-uh.. " Ryu baru saja sadar dari pingsannya dan langsung dikerumuni oleh ketiga saudaranya.

" Daijoubu ka? " Rui menyodorkan segelas air putih pada adiknya dengan tatapan khawatir.

" Daijobu, arigatou Onii-sama " Ryu meminum air itu " Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa aku pusing sekali? " tanyanya setelah menghaiskan air putihnya.

" kau tidak ingat? " suara menusuk itu, ' Hyuga Onii-sama. ' Ryu mencoba mengingat kejadian sebelum dia pingsan

" B-bayi. "

 **BRAAKK!**

" O-otou-sama " Ryu dan ketiga saudaranya terkejut dengan kedatangan seorang pria tegap denga rambut yang melawan grafitasi berwarna kelam layaknya langit malam dengan tatapan tajam dari kedua iris berbeda warnanya. Walau sudah beranak empat dan sudah dewasa pria itu tetap terlihat tampan—Shotaro Akane—ayah dari keempat bersaudara itu.

" jelaskan padaku " katanya dingin " bayi siapa dibawah itu " lanjutnya.

Sontak Hyuga, Rui dan Haizaki menunjuk Ryu, saudara macam apa itu, huh? Tapi lebih baik mereka jujur daripada ayahnya mencari tahu sendiri.

" Otou-sama, s-sungguh aku tidak tahu.. aku idak pernah merasa berbuat seperti 'itu' " Ryu mencoba membela dirinya.

" Aku tak peduli. " Akane mendekat kepada keempat anaknya itu " aku pulang hanya ingin mengambil berkas " dia membuka laci Ryu yang terdapat berkas penting yang kemarin dia bahas dalam pertemuan dengan koleganya.

" Lanjutkan kerja bagusmu " dia menepuk pundak Hyuga dan Ryu " tapi sebelum itu.. " kini tatapannya tertuju pada Ryu " aku mau saat aku pulang dari London nanti masalah ini sudah selesai. " Akane berlalu begitu saja.

Keempat bersaudara itu dapat bernafas lega karena sang ayah tidak mengamuk. Tapi keempatnya kembali tegang saat seorang wanita masuk kamar Ryu dengan menggendong bayi yang menjadi masalah.

" Hai anak-anak, " sapanya ramah.

" O-oka-sama " keempatnya berseru bersama dan berlari menghambur ke pelukan sang ibu.

" haha.. Ryu-kun, ini anakmu? " nadanya masih ramah walau terbersit amarah. Ryu hanya bisa mematung " jawab Kaa-san Ryu-kun, apa sekarang kau berani mendiami kaa-san? " Ryu mulai menangis " Go-gomen Kaa-sama, tapi Ryu benar-benar tidak tahu "

" Lakukan tes **DNA** " Sasaki—sang ibu—mengatakannya dengan nada ramah dan senyum " B-baiklah Okaa-sama " Ryu menghapus air matanya.

" baiklah, Okaa-san harus menemani Tou-san kalian, Sampaikan hasilnya, ne Hyuga-kun " dia tersenyum pada anak sulungnya yang disambut angggukan.

Tokyo Hospital ...

Di ruang tunggu itu terduduk dua orang pemuda tampan. Yang satu berambut kelabu dan tubuh tegapnya dibalut oleh Hoodie hitam yang bertuliskan ' Go Away, Ladies ' tapi tulisan itu tak berpengaruh bagi para wanta yang selalu mencuri pandang setiap lewat di depannya dan yang satu berambut spike dengan warna biru gelap dengan Jaket kelabunya yang tak di tutup menampilkan kaos yang sedikit memampangkan otot perutnya yang telatih.

Lama menunggu, akhirnya seorang perawat dengan name tag **'Liliane Mitsunaga '** keluar dari ruangan dan menyerahkan amplop putih. Kedua pemuda tadi dengan sigap mengambil dan membacanya.

 _Hasil pemeriksaan_ _ **DNA**_ _Mr. Ryuzaki Shotaro dan Mrs. Aizuru Shotaro 90% COCOK._

Ryu jatuh terduduk. " Onii-sama... " dia menatap kakak keduanya itu dengan tatapan sendu " sudahlah, kita pulang saja dulu " dia memeluk undak adiknya itu sembali mengelusnya.

Sesampainya di rumah. " Bagaimana? " Hyuga to the point tapi melihat langkah gontai kedua adiknya itu dia sudah tau jawabannya.

" haahh... " Dia menghela nafas berat. Jujur, dia merasa gagal menjadi seorang kakak. ' Kami-sama, apa salahku? Dimana kesalahanku saat mendidiknya? ' sesalnya dalam hati.

Dia dengan berat hati menghubungi kedua orang tuanya

' **halo? Hyuga-kun, bagaimana? '**

 **"** **..."**

 **'** **wakatta, katakan padanya. Masalah ini harus selesai sebelum kami pulang, 'key? Sudah ya, kami menyayangimu '**

Hubungan telpon itu berakhir disitu. Diliatnya sang adik yang terduduk dan hendak mencium kakinya " bangunlah... " katanya dingin

" ...Otou-sama dan Okaa-sama tidak mempermasalahkannya asal kau dapat menutupi masalah ini sampai kita bisa menemukan ibunya " lanjutnya dengan nada lebih tenang.

" h-hontou? " pertanyaan itu dijawab dengan anggukan mantap dari Hyuga " asal kau berjanji akan bertanggung jawab. Kami akan bantu " Hyuga memeluk adik keduana itu berharap bisa meyemangati adknya itu.

" Arigatou... "

Ryu berjalan pelan memasuki kamarnya, diliatnya seorang putri kecil dengan rambut berwarna biru kemerahan yang tengah terlelap dalam mimpinya. Dia berjongkok di samping putrinya itu.

" ah, Hai Ai-chan.. aku Tou-sanmu, apa kau senang disini? " dia membelai pipi chubby milik putrinya " maaf tou-san sempat meragukanmu, kau mirip siapa ya? Ah! Tentu saja mirip Tou-san.. " Aizu bergumam kecil seolah menjawab pernyataan Ryu.

Ryu tersenyum dan merebahkan diri di sampaing malaikatya itu dan pelahan terlelap bersama putrinya.

Malam sudah semakin larut tapi, di pinggiran kota tokyo masih ada seorang wanita berambut 'api' tengah berjalan gontai menuju rumahnya. Rumah yang dulu ditinggalinya bersama seorang malaikat kecil.

" sudah kau berikan dia? " suara baritone seorang pria tegap dengan rambut klimis berwarna hijau tua-Jaemin jung, dia blasteran jepang-korea- yang tengah menyandarkan punggungnya ke sebatang pohon besar. Wanita tadi hanya mengangguk " bukannya kita sudah sepakat untuk menyerahkannya pada sang 'Ayah' " kata Jaemin dengan penekanan di kata **Ayah**.

Wanita tadi hanya bisa menahan air matanya "Ayolah, Tsuki. Kita bisa memiliki anak yang lebih lucu dari pada dia setelah menikah tentunya. " katanya sambil merangkul wanita tadi-Tsuki- dan membawanya pulang ke apartemennya.

Dung... Dung... Dung...

Suara itu terdengar di setiap hari minggu, suara yang berasal dari lapangan basket di belakang rumah empat Shotaro muda. Terlihat mereka tengah berebut bla dalam pola permainan 2 on 2.

" Yes! Three! " Ryuzaki Shotaro bersorak setelah tembakannya masuk tepat ke ring saudaranya, Hyuga dan Haizaki. Namun, ada yang lain di hari minggu ini, selain teriakan dari Ryu dan Rui yang setim terdengar teriakan kecil dari gadis cilik berambut biru kemerahan " yaaa! " teriaknya senang.

Teriakan itu sukses membuat keempat pemuda itu tergelak " haha.. sini anak Tou-san yang manis " Ryu menggendong gadis tadi. " Chotto! " Hyuga bersuara " kemana nenek Yumii? Jam segini kenapa-? " belum selesai dia berbicara ringtone **Glitter Days** dari **Fox's Tail** di Handphonenya berdering.

" Moshi.. Moshi.. "

 **"** **H-hyuga-sama "** terdengar suara perempuan tua di sebrang sana.

" Yumii Baa-san, Nande? " Nada suara Hyuga yang cemas membuat ketiga saudaranya khawatir.

 **"** **Sumimasen, Demo, Baa-san tidak bisa bekerja di rumah Hyuga-sama lagi. "** jelas nenek Yumii pada Hyuga.

" We?! Nande? Apa kami sudah keterlaluan pada nenek? " Hyuga memasang tampang bersalahnya walau tidak bisa dilihat oleh orang yang dituju

 **"** **I-iie. Bukan begitu, cucu baa-san. Sasori, sudah memiliki rumah sendiri jadi baa-san diajak tinggal bersamanya "**

" Sou, yah. Kalau begitu kami tidak bisa melarang, selamat yah nek. Salam untuk Sasori " ucapnya dan telfon itu terputus. Belum saja Hyuga meletakkan Handphonenya dia sudah dipandangi dengan tatapan 'jelaskan pada kami, baka aniki! ' dari ketiga saudaranya.

" WEEE?! NANDEEEEE?! " teriak tiga orang pria yang berparas tampan itu setelah Hyuga jelaskan apa yang dia bicarakan di telfon. Tapi, sepertinya Aizu tidak tepengaruh dengan teriakan itu. Dia asik bermain dengan mainannya.

" lalu siapa yang akan membantu merawat Aizu? " Rui memandang Ponakan satu-satunya itu dengan tatapan cemas. " Tidak ada jalan lain, kita harus memasang iklan pencarian pembantu baru di koran " Hyuga menghela nafas berat.


End file.
